The last fight (La ultima pelea)
by Samy.9412
Summary: Nanoha, una chica se familia acomodada, nunca le ha faltado nada, una noche se cruza con su destino teñido de color rojo, y tendrán que pelear para poder estar juntas (AU) NanoFate. Mi primera historia, denle una pequeña oportunida jeje. Soy mala en los resumenes.
1. Capitulo 1 Una Noche

Bueno esta es mi primera historia, así que no sean tan duros . . Acepto criticas constructivas,opiniones, regalos, etc xD

Bueno esta historia salió de mi cabeza un día en clase y quise hacerla realidad de alguna forma, bueno, esto hasta ahora comienza, sin más les dejo el primer capítulo.

 _ **Advertencia: La historia es yuri (ChicaxChica)**_

 _ **Quizás haya lemon, pero más adelante.**_

 _ **Es una historia NanoFate.**_

 _ **Esta ambientada en la actualidad así que nada de poderes y eso como se ve en la serie.**_

 _ **La personalidad original de los personajes puede varias para una mejor adaptación de la historia.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha No me pertenece, solo se ha usado sus personajes con el fin de crear una historia alterna de invención propia. No se busca lucrar de ninguna forma con esta historia.**_

 _Aquello que está en cursiva son la conversaciones._

* Pensamientos.*

 _" Sarcasmos o indirectas de los personajes."_

 ** _Disfruten :3_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 1. Una noche_**

Soy Nanoha Tamakachi, pronto cumpliré mi mayoría de edad, mi padre es Shiro Tamakachi, un empresario exitoso, dueño de una de las empresas más cotizada del mundo. He viajado por todo el mundo, tanto que a duras penas recuerdo cada lugar, mis amistades suelen ser bastantes cortas, debido a que me mudo con bastante frecuencia, mas eso no me ha impedido hacer dos grandes amistades. Hayate Yagami, mi amiga de infancia, le digo "mapache" de cariño, suele ser bastante extrovertida, divertida, alegre y una persona que siempre te sacara una sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles, alguien en la cual se puede confiar, luego esta Yuuno Scrya, un chico bastante simpático, le digo "hurón", ya que cuando éramos pequeños su madre lo vistió como un hurón para una fiesta, la verdad se veía adorable pero muy chistoso, Hayate le puso ese sobrenombre y suele molestarlo bastante desde ese día.

En estos momentos me encuentro en Canadá, estudiaba en una pequeña escuela privada, solo llevo dos meses acá pero dentro de tres días tendré que irme a Italia a terminar mis estudios, y se preguntaran el por qué me mudo tantas veces, la respuesta es simple, mi padre, él tiene que viajar a muchos lugares y como no desea dejarme sola me lleva con él, aunque nunca lo veo, si compartimos una cena cada 6 meses es un milagro, desde que murió mi madre, el cambio, ya no es el mismo padre amoroso que recuerdo de mi niñez, la muerte de su amada le dio bastante duro, y desde entonces juro protegerme, aunque todavía no sé de qué, pero bueno, prosiguiendo, dentro de tres días me iré a Italia, no lo he visitado antes, pero por primera vez estoy emocionada de ir a algún lugar ya que Hayate y Yuuno se encuentran allí terminando la preparatoria, a pesar de que mi italiano es muy básico, espero adaptarme allá, y durar más de tres meses.

 ** _Tres días después._**

Estoy nerviosa, no es por el avión, ya he viajado en muchos, es por mi padre, desde hace mucho no lo veo pero me entere que viajara conmigo. Lo veo a lo lejos, se acerca con su elegante traje y hablando por el celular, me mira y me indica con la cabeza de que debo subir al avión, obedezco sin más, una vez ya dentro me acomodo, espero un poco y luego de unos minutos entra mi padre, se sienta al frente mio.

 _-Nanoha, iniciaras clases apenas lleguemos, ya todo está listo si necesitas algo, solo dile a Shario._

Estaba nerviosa, su tono era frió como de costumbre pero aun a pesar de los años no lograba sentirme bien con el alrededor.

 _-Mmmm… ¿Padre?_

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Pronto será mi cumpleaños y… y bueno…._

 _-Habla ya Nanoha._

 _-Bueno quería saber si quizás pue-_

En esos instantes el móvil de el volvió a sonar, sin pensarlo contesto, me sentí frustrada, solo quería comentarle si podría pedir un día libre para mi cumpleaños, a pesar de su tono frió, lo quería, y quería volver a sentir ese amor de padre que sentía de niña, suspire en forma de derrota y mire hacia la ventana.

 _-Cuanto desearía poder volar a través de esas nubes de algodón jejeje (Susurro)_

Llegamos a Italia, en todo el viaje mi padre no se despegó de su teléfono móvil, es curioso como dicen que nunca debes usar tecnología en los aviones, pero es falso, ya que siempre veo a mi padre hablando por el móvil durante los viajes y nunca ha pasado nada, creo que siempre ha sido una conspiración de los pilotos.

Cuando baje nos dirigimos a una limosina, que nos llevaría a casa, bueno a mí, ya que mi padre se subió a otro carro, supongo que tendría una reunión, no lo sé.

Cuando llegamos Shario estaba en la puerta esperándome, me baje y la abrace, porque a pesar de ser una emplea más de mi padre, ha sido la única compañía que he tenido en años.

 _-Shariiiiiii_

 _-Wow, no pensé que me extrañaras tanto, solo fueron tres días separadas._

 _-Tres días fueron mucho tiempo Shari._

 _-Jejeje, bueno pero ya estamos de nuevo reunidas, que te parece sin entramos, ordenamos las maletas y quizás vayamos a un restaurante "italiano" que vi aquí cerca, dicen que la pasta es exquisita._

 _-Odio la pasta._

 _-Pues, estamos en Italia así que dudo que encontremos otra cosa._

 _-Mph… (Mohin)_

 _-Vamos no seas amargada._

 _-Esta bien, pero quiero pizza, no pasta._

 _-Nunca dejaras la comida chatarra ¿Cierto?_

 _-No jiji (Sonrisa amplia)_

 _-Vamos a ordenar todo adentro chu chu._

 _-Pero no quiero ordenar (Mohin)_

 _-Entonces no hay pizza._

 _-¿Dónde queda mi habitación que he de ordenar?_

 _-Nunca cambias ¿Cierto?_

Después de eso entramos y ordenamos mi habitación, bueno un poco, ya que no quería hacer nada así que simplemente metí la ropa en el closet como cayera, ya luego la ordenare bien. Después de eso no fuimos a una pizzería que quedaba cerca, Italia en completamente distinto a otros países, y sobre todo en el lugar que me encontraba, la linda ciudad de Venecia, nunca me imaginé que una ciudad podría vivir en medio del agua.

Cuando llegamos a la pizzería para mi sorpresa Hayate y Yuuno estaban sentados dentro del local, me emocione y entre corriendo, los abrace, ellos me correspondieron el abrazo.

 _-Los extrañe tanto chicos, ni se imaginan (sollozos)_

 _-Tranquila chica que ya estamos aquí, y nada ni nadie "Lo digo por tu padre" podrá separarnos, es más para celebrar hoy nuestra reunión yo invitare la pizzas_

 _-¿Qué? ¿Hayate invitando algo? Toca aprovechar hoy Nanoha._

 _-Callate hurón, dame tu billetera._

 _-Espera ¿Qué?_

 _-Ahora por ese comentario tú pagaras todo, a ver saca tu billetera y dame todo tu dinero._

 _-No, no te daré nada._

 _-Que me lo des._

 _-Que no._

 _-Que sí, o publico tus fotos vestido de cone-_

 _-Ok, ok toma la billetera mapache del demonio._

Me reí como nunca antes, era como volver a los viejos tiempos, donde no había preocupaciones y donde los tres reíamos sin descansar. Me entere de muchas cosas, por ejemplo que Hayate quería unirse a las fuerzas especiales de policía cuando saliéramos de la preparatoria y que Yuuno quería estudiar medicina, aunque eso sí lo sospeche, ese fue un hurón de laboratorio. Yo les conté muy breve mente sobre mi estadía en varios países, pues no era mucho que contar debido al poco tiempo que pasaba en cada lugar y debido a que si no la pasaba en la escuela la pasaba en la casa así que siempre era lo mismo.

Después de terminar de charlar nos fuimos a mi casa, pues quería que la conocieran, bueno mansión, era bastante grande a decir verdad, me ayudaron con un equipaje y luego se fueron, para mi sorpresa ambos vivían a dos cuadras de mi casa, lo cual me alegro bastante, así podíamos competir todo el tiempo que estuvimos separados.

Una vez que llegue a mi casa, me recosté en mi habitación, me despedí de Shari y me fui a dormir, a pesar del cansancio que poseía, el cambio de horario me afecto y no pude dormir así que decidí salir al balcón de mi casa, y vi a alguien correr a toda velocidad por la calle.

Se me hizo extraño, llevaba una chaqueta grande de color negro y la capucha de la misma tapaba su rostro, me di cuenta que dos personas más corrían detrás de aquella persona, diciendo cosas en italiano que no entendía, pero por su tono, no estaban muy alegres.

Apenas aquella persona de chaqueta negra por enfrente del balcón elevo su mirada y me quede perdida de ella, aunque solo fueron 3 segundos, sus ojos color rojo me cautivaron, nunca había visto ese color de ojos en alguien, por primera vez en mi vida quise realmente conocer a alguien, y quería conocer a esa persona de ojos rojos que en medio de la noche me cautivaron.

Después de un rato vi a alejarse a esos tres individuos, pero yo no salía de mi shock hasta que una suave brisa fría me hizo entrar en razón.

 _-¿Qué es este sentimiento?_


	2. Capitulo 2 Una melena misteriosa

Hola a todos, si, deje esta historia abandonada, y como dice un review "han pasado 84 años", pero déjenme explicarles antes de que me maten D:

La historia la llevaba muy avanzada pero mi computador murió, saco la pata, se fue al más allá, etc…. Por lo tanto perdí el archivo, me desanime y lo deje así, me dio pereza volver a escribirla, hasta hoy

Bueno, por obvias razones la historia cambiara un poco jejeje.

Pero espero que la sigan disfrutando y gracias por su apoyo, un besitos a todos aquellos que se atrevan a leer esta historia.

 ** _Advertencia: La historia es yuri (ChicaxChica)_**

 ** _Quizás haya lemon, pero más adelante._**

 ** _Es una historia NanoFate._**

 ** _Esta ambientada en la actualidad así que nada de poderes y eso como se ve en la serie._**

 ** _La personalidad original de los personajes puede varias para una mejor adaptación de la historia._**

 ** _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha No me pertenece, solo se ha usado sus personajes con el fin de crear una historia alterna de invención propia. No se busca lucrar de ninguna forma con esta historia._**

 ** _Aquello que está en cursiva son la conversaciones._**

 ** _** Pensamientos._**

 ** _"" Sarcasmos o indirectas de los personajes._**

 ** _Disfruten :3_**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo 2. Una melena misteriosa_**

Ya había amanecido, si había dormido dos horas era mucho que decir, tras el fugaz encuentro de anoche con aquellos ojos color rojo, mi corazón se aceleró, mi estómago se alboroto y mi sueño se fue junto con aquellos hermosos ojos, me gustaría volver a verlos, pues la sensación que experimente fue completamente extraña para mí.

Ya era hora de ir a la preparatoria, pues no era conveniente que llegara tarde el primer día de clases, sali a toda prisa, cogí un taxi y me dirigí a la preparatoria.

- _NA-NO-HA (Salta encima de Nanoha)_

 _-Kyaaaaa_

 _-Wao Nanoha, pareces un zombie, ¿Qué paso ayer? ¿No me digas que alguien entro a tu habitación anoche y te hizo maravi-_

 _\- ¡CALLATE HAYATE! (Le da un golpe a Hayate)_

 _-Aush! ¿Qué fue eso Huron?_

 _-Hayate, debes ser más respetuosa, Nanoha hasta hoy entra a la escuela y tú ya andas molestándola, lo más probable es que este cansada después del vuelo y el cambio de horario. ¿Cierto Nanoha?_

 _-Bueno… yo…Es que… Bueno…_

 _-¡AJA! Lo sabía, te conozco mucho, tu no estas así por el cambio de horario ¿cierto? Algo debió pasar anoc-_

 _-No, no puede, Nanoha solo lleva dos días en Italia, imposible que ya tenga novio, es decir ella es hermosa y todo, pero tampoco tan rápido._

 _-Te fuiste a un bar striper y no me llevaste. (Carita de perrito)_

 _-¿De qué hablas mapache? Nanoha es una dama, ella no sabe qué es eso._

 _-ahhh, es que tu no la viste esa noche en Dubái donde aquel portugués cortejo a Nanoha y se la llevó al apartamento._

 _-Espera ¿Qué?, Tu nunca has ido a Dubái._

 _-¿Cómo qué no? Al menos yo si he ido a muchos lugares._

 _-El patio de tu casa no cuenta._

 _-Maldito Huron, ven aquí._

 _-jajajajaja No podrás golpearme…_

 _-*Estos dos empezaron de nuevo, no sé cómo los soporto, mejor iré al baño a verme, debo tener una cara espantosa*_

Deje atrás a esos dos, ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de cuando me fui, me dirigí al baño, pero se me olvido un pequeño detalle, es mi primera vez aquí, por lo tanto no sabía dónde quedaba cada cosa, y ni loca volvería al campus a preguntarles a esos dos, no sé de dónde saca Hayate lo del striper, yo ni siquiera conozco Dubai y mucho menos he estado en el apartamento de un portugués, pero bueno eso es lo que menos interesa, cuando estaba buscando el baño me topé con una chica peli-morada.

 _-Oh, disculpa, me podrías indicar donde se encuentra al baño._

 _-Claro, permíteme te llevo, esta escuela es demasiado grande. ¿Eres nueva? Nunca te había visto antes._

 _-Ah… si, Mucho gusto, Nanoha Tamakachi._

 _-_ _Susuka Tsukimura, un placer._

 _-El placer es mío jejeje._

Fui interesante conocer a Susuka, me conto un poco de la escuela, sus reglas, y me dio un pequeño tour por todo la preparatoria, sí que era grande.

 _-_ _Si necesitas algo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme._

 _-Sí, muchas gracias Susuka._ _-Ah, por cierto Nanoha, te recomiendo algo, procura no entrometerte con Testarossa._

 _-¿Testarrosa? ¿Ese no es un carro?_

 _-Bueno Nanoha, ten un lindo día._

 _-No, espera…. ¿Qué quisiste decir? (Bajando la voz)_

Susuka desparecido dando la vuelta en el pasillo, dejándome sola con esa extraña advertencia y generándome dudas, Testarossa…

Creo que vi alguna vez ese nombre; bueno ahora no es tiempo de preguntas, entre al baño, me pare frente al espejo, sí que me veía horrible, enserio parecía un zombie, así estilo Resident Evil, me dedique a lavarme la cara, cuando de repente un sonido me aturdió, alguien salió de alguno de los baños detrás mío, salió como un rayo, lastimosamente por el agua no logre ver con claridad quien era, solo vi una hermosa cabellera dorada ondeando por la espalda.

- _Qué falta de educación tienen algunas personas hoy en día._

Seguí en lo mío, el agua ayudo mucho mantenerme despierta, me dirigí a la salida del baño, cuando ya estaba saliendo, en el suelo, había una pañoleta color negro, la recogí, pero al no ver personas a mi alrededor decidí guardarla, quizás más tarde preguntaría de quien era.

 _-Tamakachi Nanoha, por favor dirigirse a la sala de la directora. (Sonido de parlante)_

Me dirigí a la sala de la directora, me costó mucho llegar, ya que no recordaba donde estaba, pero lo logre.

- _Buenos días._

 _-Señorita Tamakachi, un gusto tenerla aquí, por favor pase y siéntese._

 _-Muchas gracias._

 _-Que modales los míos, es un gusto Tamakachi, soy Lindy Harlaown, soy la directora de esta escuela, he escuchado mucho sobre ti, eres una magnifica estudiante a pesar de que has sido transferida mas de 30 veces._

 _-Bueno, las circunstancias me han llevado a mudarme muy seguido._

 _-Entiendo… Bueno, lo importante es que llegaste. Hemos hecho una excepción contigo, debido a que estamos a mitad de año y ya no recibimos más estudiantes, pero hable con tu padre, quien me pidió personalmente que te dejáramos ingresar, así que lo mejor sería que fueras a clase ahora mismo, debes adelantar lo de 6 meses, y ya comenzaron clase hace 20 minutos._

 _-Muchas gracias directora, haré lo posible por ser la mejor estudiante._

 _-Esa es la actitud Tamakachi, ahora ve, se te hace tarde._

 _-Mmmm…. ¿Directora?_

 _-¿Qué paso, por qué sigues aquí? Ve a clase._

 _-Sí, bueno... Yo no tengo horario, solo llevo 30 minutos en esta escuela._

 _-Cierto, que descuido de mi parte. Espera ya iré por tu horario._

La directora salió, mientras yo me quede observando la oficina, estaba llena de trofeos, medallas, diplomas, y fotos, muchas fotos de estudiantes, sus diferentes grados, de todos los clubes, incluso vi una que otra foto de estudiantes en el extranjero, pero hubo una foto que me llamo mucho la atención, era la de una chica, muy sonriente con los ojos cerrados, junto a la directora, me pareció muy familiar.

De repente la puerta de la dirección se abrió, llegando así la directora con un papel y un chico extremadamente serio.

-Tamakachi, mira aquí tienes tu horario.

-Muchas gracias.

-Él es Chrono, te guiara hasta tu salón de clase.

-Jump.

Sin más salí de la dirección, detrás de Chrono, intente hacer conversación, pero no dijo prácticamente nada, me llego a dar un poco de miedo.

- _Aquí en tu salón Tamakachi, si necesitas algo más, coméntale a tu maestro._

 _-De acuerdo._

Sin más se fue, entre con un poco de miedo, el maestro me recibió con un cálido abrazo, incluso llego a alzarme, me dio la bienvenida de una forma ¿Rara? Si se podría describir.

 _-Mi nombre es Tamakachi Nanoha, un gusto conocerlos._

 _-Bienvenida (Todo el curso)_

Incluso alcance a oír murmullos de lo linda que era y demás, todos me empezaron a hablar.

 _-Jovenes, no agobien a Nanoha, parecen buitres, todos a su sitio. Y de nuevo bienvenida Nanoha, espero que te sientas a gusto._

 _-Jejejeje, Gracias. *Este maestro me cae súper bien*_

Las clases empezaron y mi puesto era junto a la ventana, me gustaba, pues podía observar a las esponjosas nubes que tanto me gustan.

Faltando poco para terminar a la clase, se empezó a oír un bullicio afuera del salón, todo parecía indicar que era una pelea, a toda prisa entro un estudiante avisando de la situación, efectivamente era una pelea, el maestro nos dio la orden de que todos permaneciéramos dentro del salón, pero mi curiosidad no pudo más y salí a ver qué era lo que pasaba, eran dos chicos que se estaban peleando por el amor de una chica, me pareció muy curiosa la escena, pues la verdad he visto bebes pelear más duro.

Mientras el maestro los separaba, decidí coger mi mochila e irme, igual solo faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara la jornada, cuando iba escaleras abajo, una chica me empujo, haciéndome caer al suelo, ni siquiera de digno a parar y pedirme disculpa, solo bajo a toda prisa, de lo único que me pude fijar fue de su melena dorada, la misma que había visto en el baño.

 _-¡HEY! TEN UN POCO DE EDUCACIÓN, YA VAN DOS VECES._

Me enoje por eso, me levante, pero mientras me estaba levantado, note sangre en el suelo, me asuste, pensé que era mía, asustada empecé a revisarme, pero note que no era mía. El timbre de salida sonó, y los estudiantes abarcaron por completo las escaleras, borrando los rastros de manchas carmesí que habían en el suelo.

Me quede estática en mi sitio, sin poder hacer nada, preguntándome…

 _¿Quién era la chica de la melena dorada? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella?_


End file.
